As obesity and related diseases skyrocket throughout the Western world, the search is on for a solution that would help people manage their weight and activity level. The problem is real, and it primarily relates to eating too much and exercising or moving too little. With more jobs being stationary, more people driving to and from work, more work-saving devices in the home, most people's built-in exercise level is declining rapidly.
There are numerous tools available that attempt to promote exercise. They generally set a daily goal for the individual. For example, there are tools that set daily goals for pedometer users, such as 10,000 steps per day. This is a recommended level. However, these tools do not take other factors into consideration, but rather make a set determination either based on user selection or based on generic medical recommendations.